Das Geheimnis
by JayCee
Summary: Es geht um ein Geheimnis. Das Geheimnis ist 11 Jahre alt, heißt Lucy und ist die Tochter eines Lehrers von Hogwarts...
1. Das Geheimnis (1/2)

****

Autorin: JayCee   
**Feedback: **CharmedWillow@yahoo.de   
**Inhalt: **Es geht um ein Geheimnis das gut gehütet werden muss und das bringt natürlich einige Probleme mit sich.   
**Disclaimer: **Nur Lucy Edwards ist von mir frei erfunden. Den Rest habe ich mir von Joanne K. Rowling geliehen um aus ihrer tollen Idee was "eigenes" zu basteln.   
**Kommentare:** Diese Geschichte spielt zwei Jahre BEVOR Harry Potter nach Hogwarts gekommen ist.   
Trotzdem ist Remus Lehrer für Abwehr gegen die dunklen Künste.   
Kritik, Anregungen und Lob bitte an die oben genannte Email Adresse!   
****************** 

****

Das Geheimnis

  
"Und wieder beginnt ein neues Schuljahr in Hogwarts! Ich heiße hiermit die neuen Schüler herzlich willkommen   
in unserer..."   
Mein Gott, hört er nie mit reden auf?   
Severus Snape sah genervt zum Schulleiter von Hogwarts, der eine feierliche Rede für alle neuen Schüler hielt.   
Hör auf Albus, wenn ich bis 10 gezählt habe, hörst du auf und ich habe meine Ruhe!   
1,2,3...   
"Kommen wir nun zum interessanteren Teil..."   
Interessant? Oh ja, ich vergaß! Dumbledores Reden sind wirklich umwerfend...   
Ein fieses Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit als er die Schüler betrachtete.   
4,5,6,7,8,9,10....   
"Professor McGonagall wird euch nun den sprechenden Hut aufsetzen um..."   
10...ZEEEEEEHN!   
Innerlich sehr frustriert, aber äußerlich fies und gemein wie immer, sah er einem Mädchen in die Augen, die in   
freundlich anlächelte.   
Wieso lächelt sie mich an? Wieso sollte mich überhaupt wer freundlich anlächeln?   
Naja, ich werde ihr schon zeigen was es heißt... FREUNDLICH zu sein.   
Severus Snape sah weiterhin zu dem neuen Mädchen.   
Seltsamer Weise kam sie ihm sehr bekannt vor, aber leider konnte er sie nicht sofort einordnen, aber an   
irgendwen erinnerte sie ihn. Sie war von normaler Größe für ihr Alter und auffallend schlank. Ihr langes,   
kastanienrotes Haar fiel mit seidigem Glanz über ihre Schultern. Und ihre strahlenden hellgrünen Augen   
wirkten für Severus fast schon unecht.   
"Nun übergebe ich das Wort an Professor McGonagall, sie wird euch jetzt allen nacheinander den   
sprechenden Hut aufsetzen und dann sagt euch der Hut in welches Haus ihr kommt." 

An der anderen Seite, der Lehrertafel saß Remus Lupin der lächelnd zu dem hübschen Mädchen sah und   
ihr freundlich zu zwinkerte.   
Was bitte soll das werden, Werwolf?   
Das Mädchen sah schüchtern zurück und wirkte jetzt sehr verkrampft.   
Es ist mein Job die Schüler zur Verzweiflung zu treiben! 

"Edwards, Lucy!"   
Das Mädchen mit trat nach vorne, setzte sich auf den Stuhl und ließ sich den sprechenden Hut aufsetzen.   
Mhm, sie ist sicher keine Slytherin...   
Der Hut hatte schnell eine Entscheidung getroffen und das Mädchen schien davon auch sehr angetan zu sein...   
"Ravenclaw!", rief der Hut.   
Schnell lief Lucy an den Ravenclaw Tisch wo sie mit großem Gejubel begrüßt wurde. 

Remus strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, hob seinen Kelch an und prostete Lucy zu.   
Severus hätte Remus in diesem Moment am liebsten erwürgt, oder wenigstens mit einer Silberkugel auf ihn   
geschossen, aber wie das nun einmal so ist, hatte Severus leider keine Pistole mit passender Kugel bei sich. 

Lucy sah den Blick, den Severus Remus zuwarf und dachte spontan "Wenn Blicke töten könnten würde er   
jetzt umfallen, armer Moony..." 

Ein wenig später brachten die Vertrauensschüler die Neuen Schüler in ihre Häuser und die Lehrer gingen   
in ihre Büros. Remus allerdings ging mit Lucy zu sich in sein Büro um ein wenig mit ihr zu reden.   
Dort angekommen reichte er ihr eine Tasse Tee und lächelte sie an.   
"Na Lucy erzähl mir wie es bei den Edwards war.", meinte Remus und lächelte sie an.   
"Och Daddy sie haben mich wie ihre Tochter behandelt, aber ich weiß, dass du mein richtiger Daddy bist."   
"Lucy, das darf keiner heraus bekommen..."   
"Das ich deine Tochter bin?"   
"Ja."   
"Aber warum?"   
"Weil... du die Tochter von Lily Evans bist..."   
"Ja, aber Mommy ist doch tot..."   
"Und sie... sie hatte noch ein Kind..."   
"Was?"   
"Ja, Lucy ich... weiß das ich dir das hätte schon eher erzählen müssen, aber ich versuche es dir einfach so   
zu erklären..."   
"Okay..."   
"James Potter... einer meiner besten Freunde als ich noch in Hogwarts war, hatte sich in ein hübsches   
Mädchen namens Lily Evans verliebt..."   
Lucy schluckte.   
"Und... deine Mom und ich waren hinter dem Rücken von James zusammen... alles ganz heimlich... und ich   
hatte ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen... Deine Mom wurde schwanger von mir...einem Werwolf und sie...   
konnte es auch gut verheimlichen, als James ein Jahr lang gemeinsam mit einigen Auroren versuchte   
Voldemort zu töten. Nachdem du da warst, vertraute sie dich mir an und heiratete James. Mir brach es das   
Herz, aber ich dachte, dass es so besser sei. Sie liebte James und er liebte sie...."   
Remus unterdrückte die Tränen die in ihn aufsteigen wollten.   
"Daddy, Mommy war echt gemein zu dir..."   
Remus strich seiner Tochter durchs Haar.   
"Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich dich nur den Edwards anvertraut habe, damit niemals herauskommt, wessen   
Tochter du wirklich bist?"   
Lucy drehte immer wieder eine Haarsträhne um ihren Zeigefinger und hörte ihrem Vater zu.   
"Nein... das wusste ich nicht."   
"Lucy... hör mir zu du bist meine Tochter und ich liebe dich. Ich will nicht das dir was passiert, also   
verschweige bitte allen, dass ich dein Vater bin..."   
Sie nickte und sah ihrem Vater in die Augen.   
"Lucy, tu mir einen Gefallen und halte dich ein wenig von Severus Snape fern..."   
"Wieso Daddy?"   
"Frag nicht! TU ES EINFACH!", schrie Remus.   
Lucy zuckte zusammen.   
Noch nie zuvor hatte ihr Daddy sie so angeschrien.   
"Lucy Liebling, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass er dir weh tut..." 

Remus wusste zwar wirklich viel über seine Tochter, aber eins wusste er nicht.   
Und das war, dass sich Lucy grundsätzlich nicht an Verbote hielt! 

....Fortsetzung folgt 

© 2002 JayCee 


	2. Das Geheimnis (2/2)

****

Autorin: JayCee 

****

Feedback an: CharmedWillow@yahoo.de 

****

Inhalt: Es geht um ein Geheimnis das gut gehütet werden muss und das bringt natürlich einige Probleme mit sich.

****

Kommentare: Diese Geschichte spielt zwei Jahre BEVOR Harry Potter nach Hogwarts gekommen ist.

Trotzdem ist Remus Lehrer für Abwehr gegen die dunklen Künste.

Und Voldemort ist nicht vernichtet worden.

Diese Geschichte weicht sehr viel von der normalen HP Geschichte ab.

Ich bitte deswegen um Verständnis.

Kritik, Anregungen und Lob bitte an die oben genannte Email Adresse!

****

Disclaimer: NurLucy Edwards ist von mir frei erfunden. Den Rest habe ich mir von Joanne K. Rowling geliehen um aus ihrer tollen Idee was "eigenes" zu basteln.

****

Das Geheimnis 2/2

Einige Wochen später hatte Lucy widereinmal eine Verabredung zum Tee trinken mit ihrem absoluten Lieblingslehrer Severus Snape.

Lucy wusste zwar, dass ihr Daddy ihr verboten hatte sich mit Severus abzugeben, aber da sie sich eh nie an Verbote hielt,hatte sie begonnen ihn öfters mal nach dem Unterricht zu treffen um sich mit ihm zu unterhalten.

Erstaunlicher Weise war Severus ihr gegenüber relativ offen und freundlich und das gefiel ihr sehr gut.

An dem besagten Tag jedoch passierte etwas, dass keiner je hätte vorhersehen können.

Keiner bis auf Albus Dumbledore und Remus Lupin.

"Lucy, möchtest du noch ein Wenig Tee?", fragte Severus und sah sie sehr interessiert an.

Lucy nickte und Severus goß ihr erneut eine Tasse Kirschtee ein.

Er schob ihr die Tasse zu und sah ihr in die Augen.

"Erzähl bitte weiter Lucy..."

"Okay, und dann hat mir mein Dad.... Remus hat mir dann gesagt das meine Mum Lily Evans ist und das sie... noch ein Kind hatte.... Harry Potter."

Der Blick von Severus wurde ernst.

"Harry Potter....", sagte Severus.

"Ja, ich scheine seine.... Halbschwester zu sein."

Severus lachte auf.

"Lucy, jetzt brechen goldene Zeiten für uns an."

"Severus was meinst du?", fragte sie.

"Nun ja. ich kenne da Leute die sicherlich interesse hätten dich kennenzulernen..."

Lucy sah in fragend an.

"Lucy, hast du schoneinmal was von den Deatheatern gehört?", fragte er.

Sie nickte.

Er warf ihr einen besonderen Blick zu und sie verstand.

Ein paar Tage später war Lucy spurlos verschwunden, Remus machte sich wahnsinnige Sorgen und fragte jeden ob er eine Idee hätte wo sie stecken könnte, natürlich kam dadurch auch heraus, das er Lucys Vater war.

Es kostete Remus zwar einige Überwindung, aber Lucy war ihm einfach wichtiger als alles andere, also riß er sich zusammen und ging zu Severus Snape um mit ihm über das Verschwinden seiner Tochter zu reden.

"Weißt du wo Lucy sein kann.", begann er das Gespräch.

Severus hielt die Tür seines Büros weit auf und bat Remus dann darum einzutreten.

Als Remus den Raum betreten hatte, schloß Severus schnell wieder die Tür und nickte dann.

"Du weißt also wirklich wo sie steckt?", fragte er entgeistert.

Severus nickte.

"Die Deatheater haben sie..."

Remus starrte ihn an.

"Hol Lucy da raus!"

"Ich kann nicht Remus, meine Hände sind mir gebunden, aber vielleicht möchtest du..ich meine du kannst versuchen sie zu retten, ich werde dir dann sagen wo sie steckt."

"Okay sags mir."

"Sie steckt im verbotenen Wald."

"Wo genau?"

"Auf der kleinen Lichtung in der Nähe von Aragog, steht ein kleiner Felsen, dahinter ist eine Hütte in der sie gefangen gehalten wird."

"Danke Severus!", rief Remus und rannte aus dem Raum.

Nach einigen Minuten dauerrennens war er im verbotenen Wald angekommen und hatte die Hütte schnell gefunden.

Er öffnete die Tür und sah sich um.

In der Mitte des Raumes saß Lucy auf einen Stuhl gefesselt da und wurde aber von keiner Person bewacht.

Remus wunderte sich und ging dann zu seiner Tochter und band sie los.

"Daddy", entfuhr es ihr als man laut und deutlich "Avada Kedavra" vernehmen konnte.

Einige Sekunden später stand Remus in einem hellen Licht und fiel dann auf die Knie.

Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und Lucy wusste sofort das ihr Vater soeben von einem Deatheater getötet worden war.

Ein paar Tage später nach Remus' Beerdigung gingen Lucy und Severus gemeinsam auf den Friedhof.

Lucy kniete sich vor das Grab ihrers Vaters und begann zu erzählen...

"Hallo Daddy, wie geht es dir da wo du jetzt bist? Severus und ich haben uns gut angefreundet und er hilft mir mit deinem Tod klarzukommen, auch wenn ich weiß das es mir immer schwerfallen wird...."

Dann legte sie eine rote Rose auf das Grab und stand auf.

"Daddy, ich kann nicht länger hierbleiben. Severus und ich werden erwartet..", sagte sie und sah auf das dunkle Mal an ihrem linken Arm.

The End


End file.
